


Stargirl's One Scowl

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. One scowl formed on Stargirl's face the minute S.T.R.I.P.E. tried to protect her from one enemy.





	Stargirl's One Scowl

I never created DC AU characters.

One scowl formed on Stargirl's face the minute S.T.R.I.P.E. tried to protect her from one enemy. One smile formed when she defeated the villain without S.T.R.I.P.E.

THE END


End file.
